Mark Hoffman
'''Mark Hoffman '''is the main antagonist of ''Saw IV, V, VI ''and ''VII. ''He was a long-serving police officer for the Metropolitian Police Department, as well as his first apprentice and subsequently the successor of the Jigsaw Killer, John Kramer. Like his mentor and partner, he created symbolic death traps, for survivors, giving them a reason to appreciate their lives. But he showed no emotion for his test subjects. History Background Mark Hoffman was a police officer for twenty years. Seth Baxter, the man who murdered his sister, spent five years in prison before being released on a technicality. Furious, Mark placed Seth in an inescapable trap that mirrored the M.O. of the Jigsaw Killer and watched via peephole as he was bisected by the pendulum blade. After arriving at his apartment, he unknowingly encountered John Kramer in an elevator. Noticing that only one button was lit, Mark was suddenly attacked from behind and rendered unconscious. He woke up in John's lair and was strapped to a chair with a modified double-barreled shotgun aimed at his head; he was warned that if he attempted to escape, he would trigger it and kill himself. John then explained that he had evidence that proved Hoffman killed Seth, and proceeded to test Hoffman's will to survive by pulling the unloaded barrel's trigger. He then released him and offered him a choice; he could kill John and have all the evidence released, thus destroying him and his career, or "redeem" himself by learning how John's "rehabilitation" methods truly work. As Mark contemplated his options, John showed him that he could have killed him by firing the loaded barrel, and questioned what his sister would think. Hoffman then accepted his offer. Mark was the first to arrive at the scene of Troy's game. Detective Allison Kerry suggested that Jigsaw had an accomplice due to the fact that the room was sealed shut, making it impossible for Troy to escape. While Lieutenant Daniel Rigg and Kerry argued, Hoffman pocketed some of the evidence. Mark then placed Kerry in a trap which was designed and rigged by Amanda Young which killed her even though she followed the rules of her game. Saw III While setting up John's final tests, Mark and Amanda began fighting over John's affections and legacy. Hoffman attempted to win John's favor by warning him against Amanda's now murderous take on his legacy. Mark, knowing that the test is actually mean't for Amanda, proceeded to sabotage it, and switched John's letter with his own letter: a letter informing Amanda that if she did not kill Lynn Denlon, he would tell John about her role in his son's death. Amanda killed Lynn, but was then killed by Jeff Denlon who then killed John as well. Saw IV Saw V Saw VI Saw VII Personality Abilities Traps Quotes *"You know never to go through an unsecured door. Ever." *"Game Over." *"It was constructed for her execution. Betrayed the rules." *"Tried to help. Didn't make it. Nobody made it." *"You told me the only way to truly offer enlightenment is by detaching emotionally." *"You didn't see the blood! You didn't see what he fucking did to her!" *"Thank you. Thank you very much. Throughout this ordeal, if we've learned anything, it's that human life is sacred. And we've learned that, everyday, life should be cherished. Justice is the backbone to every peaceful society. And I believe that true justice has been served." *"I've been chasing Jigsaw from the beginning, and I got him. So unless you've got something else to say, back the fuck off." *"The game begins tonight." *"John's dead, and his work is almost done." *"From now on, I control all aspects of the game." *"I don't need one." *"Because I didn't take my life for granted." *"You want him to suffer just as much as I do." *"You wanna know the only thing wrong with killing you, Jill? I can only do it once." *"You can't fucking do this to me!" *"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Tapes/Messages Category:Saw Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Apprentices Category:Incriminators Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Torturers Category:Trap Masters Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Knifemen Category:Police Officers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Masked Characters Category:Mind Breakers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Stalkers Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Drowners Category:Poisoners Category:Successors Category:Bound/Gagged Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Siblings Category:Homicidal Maniacs